Mario vs. Mega Man REMASTERED
Cast Frenzy as Mario Brandon Lorbes as Mega Man Nico Raimont as Sonic the Hedgehog Lyrics Mario: Do I really have to say who I am? ITS A ME MARIO! You really disappoint me when I found out you were in the new Smash Bros I been running shit since the 80s you're shooting pellets with a BB hand gun Every Nintendo fan should know that Imma number one You're must be insane like Dr. Wily if you wish to step up to me While you're out fighting robots I'm having sex with Peach and Pauline I'm just a plumber riding dinosaurs and saving worlds and galaxies You're so weak that they didn't put you in Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Mega Man: You say it's like you always have super powers just because you're high on shrooms It looks you're putting on some weight I'd suggest lay off the Italian food I can burn you like I'm Flame Man I don't need a Fire Flower You spent too much time in the sewers how about you take a shower? You're fighting living mushrooms with no hands and weird turtle troopers While I'm fighting androids other evil robots of the future I come with better spits like how Petey Piranha throws up I'm gonna beat you so bad plumber, and your last words will be... Mario: Mama Mia! It's getting crazy now it's time to get things Super I'll shove a wrench right up your ass and leave you with a giant tumor Mega Man: I'm a star in Japan they all call me Rock Man You must be a bad boyfriend cause Peach is smacking you with a frying pan Mario: My rhymes are flowing like it's Super Mario Sunshine And in the end, I'm gonna strangle you with Donkey Kong's vines Mega Man: Luigi has better moves than you even with his taunt kick You ruined this battle just like you ruined every single Olympics Mario: Hey don't blame me, blame Sonic, he lowered my fame status If you think of trying to beat me, then I think you need some more practice Mega Man: My animated series is ten times better than your Super Show So let's start the battle already or in your case, LETS A GO Sonic: Sonic's the name, speeds my game You two guys are about to get maimed All I need is speed to beat ya I don't need mushrooms, flowers, or Peach-a Time to die Mario, time to get away Mega Man,HEY! Dude, you're just gay Mega Fag is a Mega Drag Mario, you're Peach is a huge ho Better get on Yoshi and run away You two guys are like seriously lame Mega Man: Go back to Green Hill Zone and spend some time with your psycho, Amy Sonic: Have you tried my games? C'mon, try and play me Mario: My games' stories are longer than yours you finish a level in under a minute Sonic: Call me Super Smash because I'll kick your Super Ass Mega Man: You should slow down cause you'll get tons of tickets for speeding Sonic: And you too get tickets because you never stop eating Mario: You're just the animal rip-off of Goku try to do something more original Mega Man: We'll take your rings and Chaos Emeralds cause we're the true kings of digital Sonic: Grrr....NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! SUPER SONIC STYLE! Come on boys, this will take a while Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/mario-vs-mega-man-remastered Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vkl3QKsFyt8 Poll Who Won? Mario Mega Man Sonic